Beauty of the Skies
by JakeBurner
Summary: A little one-shot I made out of fun. Good to let everyone know I'm still here. Cynder returns home to discover a strange elixir, left for her. What happens when she drinks it will change her life. AU, FERAL TO ANTHRO TF
1. Beauty of the Skies

Cynder flew across the beautiful fields of Avalar, soaring through the skies in complete bliss.  
She enjoyed flying, the sensation of feeling the breeze brush across her black scales pleased her. She blew through the winds in blistering speed, laughing in excitement.

Over time, she grew tired from flying all day and returned to Warfang, the Dragon City. She knew a secret passageway to and from Warfang, since the Valley of Avalar has a fair distance from the city.

It was dark out, and the city guard was out on duty. Slipping through every backalley she knew, she silently returned home. She didn't risk using the front door, so she entered her bedroom through her window.  
Her bedroom was carpeted with soft velvet, and her bed had magenta blankets and pillows. There were other bits of furniture, here and there, such as a desk and some shelves.  
She slithered in her bed, and prepared to go to sleep...before noticing a faint magenta glow at one of her shelves.  
She steps out and looks up at the shelf.  
It was a large heart shaped vial with a glowing magenta elixir within it. Tied onto the cap was a letter. Cynder takes the letter and reads:  
"For the Beauty of the Skies, may this elixir grant you an incredible blessing and will lead you to a great legacy." It did not say who it was from.  
Grabbing the elixir from the shelf, Cynder examines it. It did not seem to be poison, as she knows, poison is commonly green.  
"Hmmm..." Cynder muttered to herself. "Well, you only live once."  
Cynder removes the cap and proceeds to drink the elixir, down to the last drop.

She did not feel sick, she did not feel her insides being cauterised...but something else was happening. Something...unexpected.  
Cynder drops the empty vial onto the carpeted floor. She felt her whole body twitch and gurgle. Her bones began shifting, now letting her stand on two feet, her muscles expanding, ever so slightly.  
And then...something luscious flooded Cynder's chest and waist.  
Two plumps grew out from her chest, revealing dark red nipples over her red underbelly. "Ohh! Ooohhh...~"  
Her rear inflated, bigger and wider, giving the black dragoness an hourglass build. "Nnghh...aaahh~"  
Her two fleshy plumps grew and grew, enveloping Cynder in pleasure. "Aaahh~" Her breasts kept on growing, before reaching their peak, and dangled down past her elbows.  
She couldn't hold it in anymore, she had to release. "Aaahhhaaahhhh!~~~" A stream of purple flames escaped her mouth, as her transformation was now complete.  
Cynder dropped to her knees, exhausted from the amazing sensation that overcame her. Everything felt so different, she felt the tips of her nipples stroke onto her carpet, her massive breasts heaved her down, she felt her muscle mass expanded, and her rear felt so wide and big.  
She lifted to her feet with ease and stared down herself, examining her new, voluptuous body. "Oh my..." She had no other words.  
She was...magnificent.  
Cynder turned to a mirror and witnessed herself examine her own body.  
Her body felt luscious from every single movement she made, even from a single step as she felt her enormous breasts bounce.  
She ran her paws down from her breasts to her waists, swaying her hips as she did so. It felt pleasing. A smile ran her maw as she pulls of several poses in her new body. "Incredible~" Cynder breathed out.  
She looks down, stroking up her newly formed six pack abdomen, up to her plump, curvaceous breasts. "Hmmm~~" She playfully rubs them smoothly, making them bounce and very softly strokes her nipples with her claws. "Ooo~~" They became extra erect, pressuring Cynder to begin licking them. She moans blissfully as her wet tongue moistened her nipples. She became desperate, locked her lips with her left nipple and began suckling. Milk flowed into Cynder's maw and down to her stomach, tasting heavenly, pleasing Cynder. Cynder releases her left breast and moves on to her right. Both of her melon shaped milk jugs tasted equally delicious.  
She drank on and on, before moaning aloud once again, groping her breasts firmly, with more of her breast milk spraying from her teats.  
Exhausted once again, Cynder dropped to her knees and then laid down on her floor, with small drops of milk running down her bare breasts.  
"Okay...I guess...some rest would be nice now..." Cynder muttered to herself, as she slowly got up and slouched onto her bed.  
She did not know what has happened to her, or who gave her that elixir...but it was definitely, hands down one of the best moments of her life.  
She had been truly blessed. And she cannot wait to do whatever next with this new body.


	2. Author's note

Hey guys it's me. So apparently some of you might want to be expecting what happens next. But, I don't know how to continue this as it was intentionally a one-shot, but if you want more, then give me some ideas! PM me, put it on reviews, whatever! Just as long it sounds nice and sexy for Cynder.

Hell even add in some female OC's for her! I am interested into making this a FxF story if you want.


	3. When Embers Burn Brightly

Ember, the lively pink dragoness, wandered down the bustling streets of Warfang, where many dragons resided after the war had ended. Since then, it has been completely quiet in the Dragon Realms. No signs of a war, no more attacks, just serenity and peace. After purchasing what she needed for the rest of the week, she decided to visit an old friend.

* * *

Ember knocked on the front door of Cynder's home. "Cynder? You awake?" She called out. Ember always thought that Cynder made a wise decision moving to a much more quiet area in Warfang, rather than somewhere in the centre. That way, no one can bother her as much, plus her home was much more easier to spot.

Ember knocked on the door again. "It's me, Ember!" She called out again. No response. Ember sighed, thinking she must be still asleep. Then she heard the door unlocking from the inside. The door creaks open, leaving only a peek.

Cynder's head peered out to find Ember waiting. "Oh, hi Ember..." She said with a nervous tone. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come over and see how you were doing." Ember said, before noticing the apprehensive look in Cynder's eyes. "Is something wrong? You look stressed."

Cynder sighed. "Just...promise me you won't tell anyone?" She asked, much to Ember's confusion.

"S-sure..." Ember answered, feeling unsure where this was going.

Cynder left the door unlocked for Ember to enter. The pink dragoness stepped inside her friend's home, hearing her shut the door behind her.

"Okay, so what's going oooooooooooooo..." Ember's eyes widen in bewilderment as she was now looking at a new and completely different Cynder. Ember felt mesmerised at Cynder's voluptuous and somewhat masculine body, her huge perfectly round pair of melons dangling from her chest, her wide, circulated thighs, almost every aspect of Cynder made Ember speechless. "...Oh."

"I...I know this is hard to explain, but..." Cynder began, blushing hard red like a rose.

"What...h-how did..." Ember was at a complete loss for words.

* * *

Cynder showed Ember the empty vial of the elixir that had given her this sexy anthromorphic body. "I have no idea on who or where it came from. Once I came out from the showers, there it was." Cynder explained, then stepping over to her shelf, picking up the note, not knowing that Ember was staring at her large backside.

Ember looked at the elixir, looking closely, noticing that a small drop of the elixir still remained. Ember's mind was filled with many ideas of what she could do with a body like Cynder's, unaware of Cynder continuing on about the note. Ember, without a doubt, tipped the glass over her mouth and tasted the small drop splash onto her lips. Ember could not resist but exhale in the amazing taste of the elixir, not before she felt her body bubble.

Ember dropped the now empty vial on the floor, now being heard by Cynder, as she turned to witness Ember's transformation.

Her rear legs grew, now making Ember stand on two, her hips widened in a similar fashion to Cynder. Two large orbs from her underbelly grew, with dark gold nipples forming from each. Her rear inflated into two large plumps underneath her tail. Ember felt her muscles thicken, growing on her abdomen in a six pack, just like Cynder. Her breasts grew more and more, to the point where she could not resist any longer.

A lustful moan escaped from Ember's maw, before she dropped to her knees, her massive breasts dangling down from her chest. "I feel...amazing~~"

Cynder could not help but witnessed all that had just happened, unsure what to say.

Ember giggled, as she lifted herself up to her feet, looking down at her new body. She held up her breasts, softly caressing them, giving off an almost ticklish sensation.

"H-how? I drank all there was in that vial! But...you transformed because of a single drop!" Cynder exclaimed, bewildered.

Ember did not care. She was now perhaps the sexiest fire dragon in Warfang. "Oooohh~" She moaned, as she posed several times, looking at herself in the mirror. "Now this is an improvement~"

"Ember, how do you think the others will react if they see us like this?" Cynder asked. "I'll admit, I absolutely adore this new body just as you do, but...what would everyone else think?"

"They don't have to know~ This can be our little secret~" Ember said, almost moaning, stepping closely to Cynder.

"E-Ember? What are you doing?" Cynder asked, stepping back slowly to the wall from Ember.

"We both have these new bodies..." Ember began, as her large breasts soon pressed against Cynder's, making them exhale in pleasure. "So why not put them to use?~"

Ember's lips locked with Cynder's before she could make a response, with their breasts pressing against each other more firmly. Cynder held Ember by her waist, now completely lost in lust, as she lifted Ember from the floor, holding her by her huge rump. Ember wrapped her legs around Cynder's waist, showing no way of separating from her, as their juicy and lustful series of kisses continued.

Cynder brought them to her bed, laying down with Ember atop her, releasing their kiss for a quick breath of air, before continuing.

Ember, in instinct, reaches for Cynder's breasts and gropes them firmly, making Cynder release her lips and moan in ecstasy.

"Hmm...~~" Ember, intrigued, continued rubbing Cynder's large red orbs, making her moan more and more. She caught her eyes on her pulsing dark red nipples and rubs her thumbs over them.

"AHH!~" Cynder yelped, as Ember continued playing with her nipples, before they became stiff and erect. "Oooohhh ancestors!" Ember proceeded to push her breasts together and lick her nipples at once. She soon wrapped her lips around both of her nipples and began sucking.

Sweet milk flowed into Ember's maw, down to her stomach. Cynder's continuous moans motivated the pink dragoness to continue, sucking Cynder dry. She perhaps had endless amounts of breast milk, as Ember drank on and on for a good five minutes, before getting tired. She released Cynder's breasts, letting Cynder lie down in exhaustion, with remains of breast milk running down her still large bosom.

"Now that...was amazing~" Ember exhaled, patting her stomach, now full of breast milk. She noticed Cynder, who was now fast asleep. "Jeez tired already?" Ember looked around, deciding perhaps some rest would be nice. Ember laid down next to the black dragoness, nuzzling her. "Good night, my beauty of the skies~" She muttered before drifting to her slumber.

Little did Ember know, Cynder was already plotting to exact her revenge in her dreams, as a small smirk cracked on her face.

* * *

 **So yes, I decided to continue this little story of mine. I had this in mind for some time but...you know how writer's overload works. :P I'm not sure if this will be an entire story but perhaps multiple arcs set in this universe, or maybe different universes, like a female Spyro maybe. Anything's possible. If you have some ideas that I can use, jot them down and maybe I'll consider adding them in future chapters.**


	4. Then Cinders Rise From Ashes

Ember slurred awake, still a little tired from last night. "Hmmm..." She shuffled around, though when her senses slowly returned, she felt her wrists tied together on her back. "Wha-?" Ember struggled with her bindings, which was apparently rope, not too tightly but was well tied together. Only then, did she noticed her surroundings.

Tall onyx walls surrounded the pink dragoness, who was lying on a bed with bright rose pink sheets. "Where am I...?" Ember muttered. She looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room. "Cynder? Anybody?!" She called out. Ember soon realised, it's only her wrists that are bind together.

Perhaps she can make an escape.

She hurried off the bed, aiming to reach the door, only to be yanked to a halt by only several inches...from the bed. The door was still only several meters away from the pink dragoness, making her grunt in frustration. She turned to see that the rope was tied to one of the columns from this princess like bed.

"Good to see you're awake~" A familiar voice echoed. Ember turned to the door, where from the shadows, Cynder emerged, in her voluptuous glory.

"Cynder?" Ember asked, flabbergasted. "What's going on?! Where are we?!"

"We're in my...let's say, summer house~" Cynder said, with a sly grin. With a snap of her claws, the walls began lowering to the floor, revealing windows showing a bright blue illumination, with the night sky looming over. Bolts of lightning surged across miles and miles across the land, Ember now seeing the entire island was formed from crystals. "Wecome to the Concurrent Skies~"

"The...Concurrent Skies...?!" Ember stammered in astonishment. "The floating island made from nothing but crystals?! But...I thought it was just a myth!"

"Well, you thought wrong~" Cynder stood very close to Ember, softly tugged her bindings and they snapped apart, freeing Ember.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ember asked, with Cynder giving her a look, telling her the answer had to be obvious. "...This is about last night, wasn't it?"

Cynder giggled and softly presses her palm on the pink dragoness' breast. "Now, no one will bother us~ Especially with what I'm going to do with you~" She firmly gripped on Ember's breast, making her yelp. her golden nipples grew erect, but not before Cynder gave each one a long, juicy lick, moistening them. The black dragoness locked her lips around Ember's left nipple and softly began suckling it.

A light moan escaped from Ember's mouth, as Cynder drank from her teat. "Ohh...ancestors..." She gave a light yelp as Cynder teased one of her claws on her right nipple. Ember moaned more as Cynder began suckling her breast more forcefully. Milk flowed out from Ember's nipples, squirting out like fountains.

Cynder then noticed a small sparkle coming from Ember's genital region, and noticed her becoming moist. "Oooo~" Cynder looked up and found her face turning in a bright red. "Getting wet down there, are we?~" She asked, giggling before lowering down, and began licking the pink dragoness' clit.

Ember let out a light squeak as Cynder continued licking her pussy. She felt herself heat up as Cynder dug her younger in deeper, practically sucking her pussy, wanting to taste her fluids. Ember squirmed on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly, her breasts wobbling sensitively. "C-Cynder...I...aaahhh!~~" She soon felt her juices squirt out, splattering into the black dragoness' mouth. Cynder leaned up as she gulped down Ember's juices, before licking her lips for leftover. Ember felt exhausted as she was breathing heavily, feeling extremely hot, smoke escaping from her maw.

"Your pussy is delicious~" Cynder hissed lustfully, looking into Ember's eyes. "But we're not just done yet~" Cynder slithered back up to Ember's face, their snouts touching, their breasts pressed together, and Cynder's right claw snuck into Ember's still wet pussy.

Before Ember could let out another moan, the black dragoness shared her a juicy, passionate kiss, while her remaining left hand groped her left breast. Ember was once again lost in lust, as Cynder playfully rubbed her boob, wrestled their tongues together and dug her claw deeper, circling in her fleshy nether regions, all at the same time. Concern and confusion left Ember's mind, as lust and passion took it's place, with the pink dragoness now accepting this brand new life.

Cynder flinched as she felt Ember's claws sneak into her pussy, making her release their kiss.

"Oh?~ Caught you by surprise, did I?~" Ember giggled as she played her claws in her lover's slit.

"Aaahhnn~" Cynder exhaled as she felt the pink dragoness fondle with her vagina.

"Mmmm...you're so soft and wet~" Ember hissed, digging her claws deeper.

Cynder squealed in delight, digging her claws, which were still in Ember's pussy, even more deep.

Both dragonesses smooched each other in lust, their pleasure building up in their slits.

And their juices soon flew.

Cynder and Ember moan in satisfaction as they orgasm, their fluids splattering all over the sheets. Both breathed heavily, exhausted and hot, they gave each other one last kiss.

"Now that...was amazing..." Cynder exhaled.

"I love these new bodies~" Ember moaned, softly rubbing her left boob.

Cynder held Ember close, their breasts pressed together. "I love you~"

Ember smiled, her blue eyes gleaming in delight. "I love you too~" She rolled atop the black dragoness, softly smooching each other for the rest of the day.


End file.
